


Time For A Change

by DrownedTrying



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Past Abuse, Triggers, farming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrownedTrying/pseuds/DrownedTrying
Summary: You're tired.Life has done nothing but beat you down without giving you an opportunity to make things right for yourself. You find all hope to be lost, to be doomed to a fate worse than death, until you find the letter.You're ready to feel happy again.This is a Sebastian x Reader fic! It has some heavy themes, so please read at your own risk. Enjoy!





	1. The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> If you are triggered by mentions of abuse, please read at your own risk.

You lived in literal Hell. Every morning, you woke up with a new purple blossom that resulted from a drunken rage, a new mark to indicate you could never escape his clutches. It hurt to move, to breathe, to exist. Everything you did was wrong, and no matter how you tried to fix your mistakes, it was never enough to stop the angry screams and the painful blows. All that was left in the aftermath was a new blotch to add to the collection, all of them varying in sickening shades of brown, yellow, and purple.

Work was no better. With a boss who cared only for money and less about his employees, you and at least thirty other people were worked to the bone. Exhausted eyes stared at computer screens that shone too bright for rooms that were too dark, the strong scent of coffee that polluted the air was no longer noticed, the click clacking of the keyboards were the drums that beat as everyone marched to their overworked deaths. Everything in Joja was gray and lifeless, including the potted plant that went without water for far too long and is currently sitting in the corner, its once green body nothing more than a rotted brown corpse. Every time your tired eyes would gloss over it, you felt a pang in the center of your chest. A plant that offered oxygen and life was neglected by the only people who could care for it. It was a shameful and miserable way to go.

“Attention all JojaMart employees!” You raise your dull eyes to the speaker that hung over your head before returning your attention to your screen. Numbers and products glared mockingly at you, daring you to turn your eyes elsewhere once more. “As you all know, our lovely company has been increasing in popularity. So much so, the CEO of JojaMart Corporation has decided to add two whopping hours to your schedule!” Shocked gasps filled the air as your boss speaks with enthusiasm. Your coworkers murmured to each other in hushed voices, most angry, some in disbelief. “Thank you for your time, valued employees! We will see you at four tomorrow morning!”

“Oh my god, is he serious?” the lady beside you whispers.

“I think he is!” the guy in front of her affirms. They continue to speak out their incredulity to one another, oblivious to you. Your eyes had widened to the size of saucers, not leaving the bright screen once. Your boss’ words echoed in your mind, leaving you breathless and scared.

 _What would he think?!_ you wonder in fear. Just the thought of _him_ made the fresh bruise under your left breast ache. You knew he’d be mad; he always was when you had to go to work. Now he’ll be completely enraged with this new news. You wouldn’t be surprised if he already knew. 

You snap out of your fearful thoughts to a tanned hand waving in front of your face. Looking up, you see Theodora, an employee you weren’t well acquainted with, although you’ve seen her move into the apartment above yours. 

“(Y/N), are you alright?” she asks, her voice laced with concern. You stare up at her, unsure of how to respond. “(Y/N)?” You blink before pulling your lips taut, returning your focus to the screen and placing your fingers back on the keys of your keyboard.

“I’m fine,” you bark with the hopes to cut the conversation short before it even starts. Theodora stays where she is, her brown eyes not once leaving your face. 

“Is something going on at home?” she suddenly asks. You freeze and she knows. However, she doesn’t say anything, but instead decides to lean against your cubicle wall. “What do you think of the new hours?”

“Outrageous,” was your answer. The sound of typing fills your ears as you abuse the poor keyboard to get your job done. “I don’t like it at all.”

“Same here,” Theodora agrees. She goes silent for a moment, watching you type furiously. “You know, you’ll snap the thing in half if you keep typing like that.” Your fingers stop as you look up at her.

“I’m just trying to get my work done,” you tell her after a moment of silence. Theodora nods but doesn’t leave like you expected her to. You sigh. “Do you need something?”

“No, but you do,” she responds. You give her a careful look.

“What do you mean?”

“Well,” Theodora starts. The dirt under her fingernails suddenly catches her attention. “I know about what happens with Isaac, (Y/N). You need out of this town.”

“Where will I go?! He controls everything, Theo! I have no money, I have no insurance under my name, I don’t even have a place to go,” you vent. The brown haired woman watches you carefully as you go into hysterics. 

“Girl, you need ta calm yourself down,” she finally says. You look up at her, tears brimming your eyes. “Just take a deep breath, alright? You’ll be fine. We’ll figure something out.”

“You don’t even know me,” you retort weakly, raising a hand to wipe away the tears before they could fall.

“No, but you’re my coworker and it’s the least I can do.” Theodora kneels to your level with a soft smile. You do your best to return it.

“Thanks. I mean it,” you sniffle.

“Anytime, girl. So, why don’t I help you pack up? You seem a bit out of sorts right now.” Nodding your head, you open your desk drawer to collect your wallet and keys. After shuffling your paperwork around to keep everything neat, you notice an old yellowed envelope. Theodora spots it immediately. “What’s that?”

“I don’t know,” you respond, picking it up. Flipping it over, you see your name written on the front in a scratchy handwriting. “My grandfather left it to me before he died. He said to open it when I need it, whatever that means.” Theodora shoots you a large grin.

“What?” you question.

“Open it!” she urges. You open your mouth to protest but close it. Maybe it isn’t such a bad idea. Releasing a small breath, you carefully open the envelope. Inside is a folded piece of yellow parchment, a few frail papers folded together, and a key. 

“Huh,” you mutter, pulling the items out. You inspect the key before pocketing it, keeping the frail papers inside the envelope as to not damage them. Turning your attention to the piece of folded parchment, you open it and read what your grandfather had written. “Dearest (Y/N),” you read aloud, “If you’re reading this, you must be in dire need of a change. The same thing happened to me, long ago. I’d lost sight of what mattered most in life… Real connections with other people and nature. So I dropped everything and moved to a place I truly belong. I’ve included the deed to that place… My pride and joy: Tranquil Farm. It’s located in Stardew Valley, on the southern coast. It’s the perfect place to start your new life. This was my most precious gift of all, and now it’s yours. I know you’ll honor the family name, my girl. Good luck. Love, Grandpa. P.S. If Lewis is still alive, say hi to the old guy for me, will ya?” 

You reread his words a few times before taking a look at the deed. A spark of life begins to shine in your dull eyes at the thought of moving there. 

“Girl, you’ve gotta go!” Theodora says. You look up at her with hope, but it quickly disappears.

“How? I don’t have money. Not even enough for a bus ticket,” you tell her. Theodora frowns before walking away. Curious, you lean into the walkway and watch as she grabs her purse from the cubicle. “Oh, no. Absolutely not!” you exclaim when she walks back over. Theodora gives you a frown, reaching into her purse. When she pulls her hand out, she thrusts it to you, a small bag of gold coins in her grasp. “I can’t!”

“You will.”

“I have no way to repay you!” you try telling her, jumping when she drops the bag on your desk with a small _thump._

“You know, you can repay me by finding your own happiness,” Theodora says. You stare up at her, your mouth agape. She smiles. “Go. You have a bus to catch.” She doesn’t have to say much more before you quite literally run out of the building, grabbing the bag along the way. On the way out, you pass your boss, who yells for you to come back. You ignore him and keep running. 

The city was more alive than you remembered it to be. Cars honked, music was played by vendors on the streets, people talked and laughed into their cell phones. As you look around, you realize you won’t miss this place at all. Taking a deep breath, you run in the direction of your apartment, hoping that Isaac wasn’t home.

You burst through the doors and sprinted up the stairs. Your hair flew wildly behind you as your excitement grew, but you fell short when you finally came to your door. You listened.

It was silent. The T.V. wasn’t on, you didn’t hear any movement, and when you tried the doorknob, you discovered it was locked. Isaac wasn’t home.

Energy exploded in you once more as you unlocked the door and ran inside. You ran to your shared room and packed a suitcase as quickly as you could, shoving the deed to your new farm and your grandfather’s letter in your front pocket. Shirts, pants, and undergarments were thrown haphazardly into your suitcase, followed by your toiletries and the few books you were allowed to own. You threw your second pair of shoes in the case before zipping it shut. Running out of the bedroom, you paused at the kitchen and stared at the keys. It didn’t take more than a moment for you to drop them in the trash can, along with the sad flip phone Isaac had given you. All mementos of him would be gone. _He_ would be gone. You can restart your life and find your own happiness.

That was all it took for you to lock the door before closing it behind you. 

You carefully dragged your suitcase behind you, growing more and more excited the further you walked away from the damned apartment. Your neighbors were nowhere to be found as you left the apartment complex. The bus stop was only a block away, thankfully, so you hurried to get there before the bus left.

“One ticket to Stardew Valley, please!” you wheezed. The ticket operator gave you a shocked, wide eyed look before relaxing.

“Of course! That would be two hundred and fifty gold,” he replied. You dug into your pockets and pulled out the bag of gold Theodora gave you. Paying the man, you grasp the ticket and stare at it with wide eyes. “The bus will leave in five minutes.” 

“Do you happen to know the phone number for Stardew Valley's mayor?” The ticket operator smiles and writes the number for you, passing the slip of paper to you. 

“Enjoy the ride!”

“Thank you!” You turn and make your way to a pay phone. Dropping in five gold, you call the number and wait for an answer. On the third ring, someone picks up.

“Hello, this is Lewis, mayor of Stardew Valley. May I ask who is speaking?” an old man’s voice crackled through the phone. You take a breath to compose yourself.

“Hello, my name’s (Y/N) (Y/L/N). I’m the granddaughter of-” Mayor Lewis’ laughter cuts you off.

“I never thought I’d receive this phone call,” he mutters softly. You feel a pang of guilt. “Are you taking over your grandfather’s farm?”

“Ah, yes sir! I’m actually about to board the bus,” you tell him, looking back at where people are beginning to line up. “I should be there in a few hours.” Mayor Lewis hums.

“Alright. I will be sending Robin to meet you at the bus stop while I get everything ready for you. I’ll see you soon.” You say your farewells before running to the bus, the excitement simmering into anxiety. You take a seat towards the back of the bus.

Will the people of Stardew Valley like you? Will you even fit in? You don’t know how to farm at all, so what were you supposed to do? With a sigh, you lean your head against the window and allow your eyes to slip shut for just a moment.

* * *

You wake up to a hand on your shoulder, a gentleman smiling down at you.

“Here’s your stop, Stardew Valley,” he informs. You stretch your arms before standing.

“Thank you for the ride, sir. Drive carefully,” you tell him. He tips his hat, watching with a smile as you exit his bus. Outside waiting for you is a woman possibly in her forties, her bright orange hair standing out against the green of the valley. She smiles when she sees you.

“Hello! You must be (Y/N),” she greets. You simply nod, lowering your eyes to the dirt path. The woman hesitates before speaking up again. “I’m Robin, the local carpenter. Mayor Lewis sent me here to fetch you and show you the way to your new home. He’s there right now, tidying things up for your arrival.”

“He told me something like that,” you confirm, your voice soft. You didn’t know this woman at all, so it might be best to lay low for a day or two. Robin grins and steps aside, turning towards the valley.

“The farm’s right over here, if you’ll follow me.” Robin begins to walk away. Grabbing your suitcase, you follow her. As you walk, you take in the scenery. You can see some of the main part of town to your left. People of all sorts walk through the town, laughing and socializing with one another. You quickly dart your eyes away. At the fork in the road, Robin takes a right instead of a left, leading away from the town. Wordlessly, you follow her, gazing at the trees that swayed in the gentle wind. 

“Oh wow,” you mutter. Tranquil Farm was… A complete mess. Weeds and trees grew everywhere and fallen logs littered the area. You caught sight of a few large boulders, grimacing at the thought of having to remove them by hand. However, you knew hard work and a little TLC was needed to turn this farm into a beautiful place to live.

“This is Tranquil Farm,” Robin informs. She takes a look at your sheepish expression. “What’s the matter? Sure, it’s a bit overgrown, but there’s some good soil underneath that mess! With a little dedication, you’ll have it cleaned up in no time.” 

“I surely hope so,” you reply. Robin’s smile grows before gesturing for you to follow her. The two of you walk up to an old house. It looked as if it needed a few repairs here and there, but other than that, it looked sturdy and safe enough to live in.

“And here we are, your new home,” she says with a wide grin. You open your mouth to speak, but immediately close it as an older gentleman, one that honestly looked as old as dirt, exits your new house.

“Ah, the new farmer!” he says, a twinkle in his eyes. He climbs down the stairs to greet you, shaking your hand. “Welcome! I’m Mayor Lewis of Pelican Town.” Mayor Lewis lets go of your hand. You let it drop limply at your side.

“I talked to you on the phone,” you tell him. He smiles and nods.

“You know, everyone’s been asking about you. It’s not every day that someone moves in. It’s quite a big deal!” 

“A small town,” you murmur. “Nice.” Mayor Lewis seems to not hear you as he turns to gaze up at the house. It’s a moment before he speaks.

“So… You’re moving into your grandfather’s old cottage.” He has a look of reminiscence in his soft brown eyes as he takes in the sight. “It’s a good house,” he continues. “Very ‘rustic.’” You turn to gaze up at the house. This was your first time seeing the place, but you felt at home here, almost as if your grandpa was with you in spirit. 

“Rustic,” Robin speaks up. “That’s one way to put it… ‘Crusty’ might be a little more apt, though.” 

“Rude!” Mayor Lewis gasps. You mentally agree with Robin, though. Said redhead laughs loudly, her shoulders bouncing. When she looks back at him, her green eyes sparkle mischievously. You’re not sure if you like that look or not. “Don’t listen to her, (Y/N). She’s just trying to make you dissatisfied so that you buy one of her house upgrades.” 

“Hmph,” Robin grunts, crossing her arms in irritation. You lean over to Robin.

“It’s working, though,” you whisper. Robin smiles and lets out a soft giggle, hiding it behind her hand. Mayor Lewis shoots her a frown before turning back to you. 

“Anyway… You must be tired from the long journey. You should get some rest.” As soon as he mentions that, you suddenly feel every fired up nerve crash. You’re exhausted. Mayor Lewis goes on. “Tomorrow, you ought to explore the town a bit and introduce yourself. The townspeople would appreciate that.” You nod.

“Thank you, Mayor Lewis,” you say. He smiles and waves before walking towards the town. Something must’ve caught his eye because he stops and turns to an odd wooden box. 

“Oh, I almost forgot. If you have anything to sell, just place it in the box here. I’ll come by during the night to collect it.” You make a mental note of that. “Well, good luck!” 

“Thank you!” you call after him. You hear him chuckle as he walks away. Robin pats your shoulder with a murmured, “Rest well” before following the mayor into town. Yawning, you open the door, wincing as it creaks. “Damn rusty hinges,” you mutter. The house is small, but it’s furnished. You’re relieved to find you won’t have to sleep on the floor tonight. With another yawn, you put your suitcase by the fireplace and walk over to the bed. Climbing in, you hug your pillow. The bed wasn’t terribly comfortable, but it’ll have to do. You close your eyes with a small smile.

You can’t wait for tomorrow.


	2. A/N: Warning

Hello, everyone! Unfortunately, this is not an update. Let's talk about something big called **_RESPECT._** To start off, I'm in college. I'm in college full time as a nursing student. I study eleven plus hours a day, not to mention I work and I struggle to maintain a healthy social life. I created my server so anyone who has a question can ask me directly. However, DEMANDING that I update or you'll come to my house with a weapon is UNACCEPTABLE.

Let me get one thing straight, because quite frankly, I'm beyond fucking pissed off. Today, I received a message saying that someone is threatening to come to my house with either eggs to egg my house, or to show up at my door with a baseball bat. First, this person threatens me, then they demand I update a fic. 

**NONE OF YOU TELL ME WHEN TO FUCKING UPDATE. YOU DO NOT TELL ME WHAT TO FUCKING DO AND EXPECT ME TO DROP EVERYTHING AND DO WHAT YOU FUCKING SAY, LIKE YOU'RE AN OWNER AND I'M SOME LITTLE BITCH YOU CAN ORDER TO SIT OR STAY OR BEG.**

If I receive another message containing a threat or demanding me to update a specific story, without fucking notice, I will delete that story. Do not test me. I am sick of this childish shit. Grow the fuck up and realize that I'm not going to take any of this bullshit.

Also, a HUGE THANK YOU to those of you who understand that I may not update for a long time due to my busy schedule. You guys are fucking awesome and I love chatting with each and every one of you! You guys are the reason why I write these stories, and when I update, I make sure to put out the best possible content that I can. I love each and every one of you, and I hope to talk to everyone more!


	3. Parsnips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, another chapter! It felt pretty good to overcome the writer's block and find the time to actually write. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

When you opened your eyes, the first thing you did was panic. You were in an unfamiliar room, lying on an uncomfortable bed, and the feelings of anxiety and fear from the previous day continued to linger. 

“Oh,” you murmur, slowly sitting up. You place a hand on your head as your eyes gazed around the room. You were in your grandfather’s cottage and not in your apartment. Yesterday’s events slowly caught up to you, but the feeling of anxiety refused to dissipate. Blinking, you look at the wall clock that ticked softly. It read six in the morning. “Huh, I’ve never been up this early.” You sit in bed for a few more minutes to collect yourself and to calm your throbbing heart. With a sigh, you decide to get to work.

You climb out of bed after throwing the blanket off your body, changing into fresh clothes. Your morning routine was quickly done, your suitcase lying in a mess on your unmade bed. Turning around, you freeze. Was that package always there? You walked over and took hold of the package. It’s an orangish yellow box held together by a royal blue ribbon. Upon opening it, you discover a packet of parsnip seeds and a note.

_Here’s a little something to get you started. -Mayor Lewis._

You smile, realizing he had probably left it in your house the day before. You must’ve missed it when you came in.

“Thanks, Mayor Lewis,” you mumble to yourself. With the seeds in hand, you walk outside. The sun blinded you as you stepped onto the porch, but you quickly recover. You take a look to your right and see tools lined up: a pickaxe, a scythe, an axe, a watering can, and a hoe, all ready to be used. You grab the scythe first and pocket the seeds.

Getting rid of the weeds in a small spot in front of your house took almost no time and no effort. It was easy, but some of the boulders you had seen the day before were in the way, along with a couple larger-than-normal branches. You figured that you’d need the axe for those, so that’s the tool you went for next. 

Chopping wood was more laboring than you originally thought. It was hardly nine in the morning and you could already feel the burning ache in your shoulders and back. You stand straight and pop your joints to loosen them, something that used to gross you out by the mere sound, but now offers relief. Looking around, you decided that that was enough of clearing the land. You were growing excited to start in on planting those parsnip seeds. Thinking back to the dead plant in your old office, you make a silent promise to never forget to care for your crops.

“Alright,” you tell yourself, grabbing the seeds from your pocket. You dump the packet of seeds into your hand and count them. Fifteen seeds were in the packet. With a smile, you put the seeds back in the packet and take hold of the hoe. In your younger days, the ones where Isaac was nonexistent, you and your grandfather would giggle childishly over the name of the tool, asking the other if one of you could borrow the other’s side hoe. It didn’t matter how old you were or how mature you seemed to be, the level of childish immaturity lived within you. So, you do the one thing you haven’t done in a while.

You laugh.

A deep belly laugh that shook your whole body, one that left you wheezing as your lungs fought desperately for the sweet oxygen it craved. Your knees hit the ground as you continue to laugh. Everything was so unbelievable. Leaving the fucking city where your worthless, abusive boyfriend stayed. You lived somewhere he didn’t know about, and-

The laughter abruptly stops.

You stare at the hardened dirt under you, fear hugging you with ice. Anxiety let loose the ants and bees in your stomach and head. You could see them, the bees, buzzing before your eyes. A few at first, but they began to swarm your vision. The ants crawled around your insides, biting here and there, not leaving a single spot untouched. The feeling of their feet scampering along the walls of your stomach made your organ twist and turn uncomfortably, only proceeding to make the ants scurry faster and faster and faster. As the world around you begin to darken, you find it hard to breathe, as if water kept filling your lungs without any sign of letting up. Your head spun ‘round and ‘round and ‘round until everything stopped.

There was no more ice. The ants had gone to sleep. The bees were gone. The water was replaced with oxygen. 

You felt like you were going to be sick.

“I’m going crazy,” you murmur. Placing your shaking hands on the ground, you push yourself up and look around. You were at the farm. Safe. No sign of Isaac anywhere. The only person who knew you were here didn’t care enough to tell anyone about your whereabouts. You still felt sick.

Taking a deep breath, you focus on the farm around you. You could hear the rippling of water as a slight breeze flew through your farm, the smell of dirt and the sweet scent of spring flowers filling your nostrils. It was calming, something you weren’t used to. _Tranquil Farm_ seemed like a fitting name for the place, but you felt as if it didn’t sound quite right.

“C’mon, girl, time to get busy,” you remind yourself. Perhaps you’ll think of a name while you plant those parsnip seeds. Standing straight, you walk back to your porch and grab the watering can, walking back to the clearing and placing it next to a small pond next to the edge of your property. You walk back to a desired spot and grip the hoe tightly in both hands. You lift it up and over your head before swinging it back down. This process is repeated until you have enough space to plant all fifteen parsnip seeds. Panting, you turn and grab the watering can. Your forehead glistens with sweat, but you push through. You’ll take a break once you get these damn seeds watered.

With that thought in mind, you generously water each plot with the deliciously cool water. Your watering can was almost empty by the time you finish, but you decide to leave that for tomorrow to deal with. Leaving the freshly watered crops, you make your way back up to your porch and put everything back where you found it. You were growing quite hungry, so you went inside and grabbed a can of canned starfruit that Mayor Lewis had left you to munch on. 

Starfruits were your favorite fruits. Every summer, when you’d spend the season with your grandfather, you would help plant them. Watching them grow was fascinating, and when it was finally time to harvest, you and your grandfather would have a feast. Starfruit salads, mixed with chopped apples, cherries, and melons, completed the meal, along with a bottle of starfruit wine for the old man. Neither of you told your parents the times he would give you small sips of the alcoholic beverage. The bittersweet fruit had grown its place in your heart, the one plant you could never pull out of your life. It was the first crop you had learned to care for yourself, and it would be the last your grandfather had ever grown. 

These thoughts plagued your mind as you bit into the processed fruits, the fruits not holding the same sweetness as when home grown, but more bitter with the artificial sweeteners that ruined the fruit. Your grandfather shared your love of these fruits and had taken pride when he grew them to the best quality. He had once sent a bottle to Mayor Lewis and told you that the mayor claimed it was the best bottle of wine he’d ever tasted. The love for starfruit, the love to grow and care for and nurture this fruit, gave you an idea.

“Starfruit Fields,” you say aloud, neglecting to eat the piece of said fruit impaled on your fork. “I’m naming this place Starfruit Fields.” It was a great idea, brilliant, even, and you’re sure your grandfather would approve of the name. “I can follow in his footsteps by harvesting starfruit,” you mused to yourself. You could see the large farm bursting with yellow and green, the air filled with a sweet aroma that would catch the attention of Pelican Town’s residents. Jars of starfruit jams and jellies, bottles of starfruit wine, and simple baskets of starfruit can be bought in stores and fairs for all to enjoy this wonderful fruit. 

You should probably keep track of your goals.

With a large grin, you neglect the can of yellow fruit and grab your journal, one of the few books you brought with you. It was a birthday gift from your mother, one yet to be used. That is, until you grabbed a pen and opened the book to the very first page. 

_This journal belongs to (Y/N) (Y/L/N) _you write. You flip to the next page. Along the top, you write TO DO in large, blocky letters. You finish it off by underlining the two words. Tapping the tip of your pen to your bottom lip, you think about what you should start on first.__

__“Oh,” you say, turning your attention back to the journal. “Introductions,” you mumble as you write. “Greet everyone in town.” Right under it, you write _'Getting Started,' _with _'Cultivate and harvest a parsnip' _next to it. After that, you have no idea what to write. “Should be good for now,” you muse. You close the journal and look around for your small backpack. You had left all the debris you had cut up, dug up, and mined laying around your farm, so you might as well have your backpack on you. However, it doesn’t have a crazy amount of space, so you should probably keep an eye on your inventory._____ _

______You quickly find that your journal takes up little to no space in your backpack. With that in mind, you throw away the sad remains of the canned sadness and head back outside. It was just after noon, and while you were thrilled to meet the townspeople (which you are quick to tell yourself that you really don’t want to just yet), you have some stuff to do. You walked over to the grass you had cut and picked it up. It looked a little more like strings of fiber, so you decide to call it that. You shove it in your backpack, careful of your journal, and continue on your way to a group of stones you mined. You counted sixteen in total, and while picking up more fiber, you gained a total of twelve tufts of fiber. Twenty seven logs of wood later, you get an idea. Your grandfather had taught you how to make a chest, but you needed fifty logs of wood to build one. Your axe was needed to complete the job, and with the little energy you have left, you chop down a couple of trees and chopped up the stumps, quickly putting you to fifty three logs of wood._ _ _ _ _ _

______The chest, you find, is easier to build than you remembered it being. You know you can paint it a different color, but for now, you place the chest next to the wooden box. The remaining wood makes a place in the chest, followed by the pile of stones and the bundle of fiber you had collected. At this point, you were completely exhausted, and it was hardly four o’clock._ _ _ _ _ _

______Dragging your tired feet, you force yourself up the steps, through your front door, and right in front of your bed. The suitcase still occupied the bottom half of your bed, but you ignore it and curl around the case. Before your eyelids slipped shut, you think about what to do tomorrow. You figure you’ll just focus on clearing out the rest of your farm and caring for the plants. Meeting people can wait._ _ _ _ _ _

______With that thought in mind, you fall asleep, dreaming of your grandfather, starfruits, and parsnips._ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> If you've liked the chapter, leave a kudo, comment, bookmark, and subscribe to receive updates for when I add a new chapter!


End file.
